Recent and remarkable developments in information technology and semiconductor technology have rapidly increased in the supply and use of various electronic devices. In particular, recent electronic devices are portable and capable of performing communication, and allow the use of rechargeable batteries in many cases. A battery affects the performance and the usage time of a portable electronic device. Further, as the usage of a portable electronic device increases, interest in batteries is continually increasing. The battery used for a portable electronic device has been manufactured in various shapes using various materials and is thus implemented in various types.
The battery of an electronic device may be referred to as a battery cell and may include a compound of various materials. The battery may be charged according to the supply of proper charge current during proper times and may be discharged by providing the power charged therein to the electronic device. While a battery is charged, when a charge current higher than the proper charge current is supplied to the battery, or when the proper charge current is supplied during a predetermined amount of times or more, high charge current or overcharge causes an increase in the internal temperature of the battery or decomposition of an electrode, thereby damaging the battery.
An electronic device may supply proper charge current to a battery during proper times. However, the situation where a charge current greater than the charge current is needed or where a charging time takes longer than a specified time may occur. As described above, when a charge current greater than a pre-specified charge current is supplied to the battery or when a charging time takes longer than a pre-specified time, overcharge current causes an increase in the internal temperature of the battery or decomposition of an electrode, thereby damaging the battery.